Complicated
by Toni Breson
Summary: Syd/Vaughn Romance
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complicated Summary: Sydney and Vaughn-Romance Pairings: Sydney and Vaughn Disclaimers: I do not own any of the alias characters they belong to J.J. Abrams.  
  
This is my first fan fiction.  
  
As much as I want to tell her, as much as I want her to know, I cant, no it is impossible. But I love her so much. If she only knew. Damned protocol!  
  
"Joey's pizza?"  
  
"Wrong number"  
  
"Syd don't you have an appointment with your teacher about your term paper."  
  
Syd is off in her own little world thinking of.well t doesn't matter.  
  
"Hm? What? Oh sorry. Did the phone just ring?"  
  
"Yes.and Syd tell Joey I said hi."  
  
They both laughed how could they not no one had known not until will was brought into this life he was told everything careful as to what he says but they have coded jokes.  
  
"And by the way I think he is hungry."  
  
Will has such a sense of humor one that is surprising after all he has been through. He knows the life but now that he is clued in what about Francie she is lost in a world she thinks exists but now as Will is doing the same thing as Sydney they have to keep it from there close friend in order to save her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*Warehouse*  
  
Syd walks in as normal Vaughn says nothing, he just looks at Sydney. She realizes he is looking deep inside her for answers and her eyes were doing the talking.0  
  
'Say something' Vaughn says to himself! He is lost no words could say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Sydney, I.I.uh." "Your counter mission is to go in and get the chip as planned we will cross paths outside the room I will be carrying a picture you stick the chip on top of the picture. I will upload the info and give it to you at the front door 'brush pass'.  
  
Vaughn's shield was up he couldn't let his guard down his feeling cant take over.  
  
Sydney touches Vaughn's face "It's alright" he held her hand to his face gripping it loosely.  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"No, nothing need be said"  
  
"I have something for you Syd inside is something people can see in one week, Happy Birthday."  
  
Sydney starts to open it.  
  
"No wait Sydney, wait to open it. Open it out of the here."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I have to go i am after milk"  
  
They laugh together and Syd leaves she goes outside and opens it before she reaches her car. When she opened the box she about fell to her knees. She was shocked in the box lay a 24 carot gold locket she opened it and inside it was a picture of her and Vaughn on one side and on the other side was a picture of Vaughn and his dog. Then her cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Syd, I love you."  
  
"Mike!?"  
  
"You told me that and I love you too. Where are you?"  
  
"Turn around."  
  
She turns around and sees Vaughn by his car at the other side of the parking lot and rns over to him hugs him. he leans down and kisses her  
  
  
  
Does it need more Email me at Mysty1001@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney finds herself in Vaughn's arms leaning on the hood of his car. They had been talking for hours. Sydney called Francie and told her that she ran into and old friend and was visiting them.  
  
"Vaughn, I love you i would like to get to konw you better, you not the agency you but the real inner you."  
  
"Syd, that is all i want i know alot about you but you know very little about me why is that"  
  
"You haven't expressed yourself you are afraid to let your guard down"  
  
"I only have a guard to keep us together longer we have to cherish what time we have together because it is so precious."  
  
"Vaughn.....Michael can we sit here for a while in your car talk let me get to know the real you."  
  
They get into the car and Sydney has a strange feeling to turn on the radio so she did. and this is what they heard.  
  
****************  
  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
  
Oh, I want you to know,  
  
But then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control,  
  
I think I finally got a grip,  
  
Another friend tells me that,  
  
My name is always on your lips,  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
  
They say I must be blind,  
  
Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
  
From the corner of your eye,  
  
Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,  
  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
  
If your answer wasn't yes.  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,  
  
Should I say it,  
  
Should I tell you how I feel,  
  
Oh I want you to know,  
  
But then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated. ******************  
  
Both of them were speechless the song took the words right out of their mouths. Vaughn leaned over and kissed Sydney. Not short one it lasted a fairly long time. They pulled apart and Vaughn said "All i know for sure is how much i love you Sydney nothing can change that, nothing. SD-6 will be gone next week then we can be together. but for now there is very little we can do. Believe me there is more to be said but in due time. More to do in due time. I love you." 


End file.
